big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Farm
Tahreem Chudhry has opened a Candy Farm and would like your help building and running it. The Candy Farm is a Theme Farm Event that appears randomly and lasts for about 30 days. After the event is over, the Candy Farm will disappear and all of the work you have done will be erased. When the Candy Farm appears again, you will have to start over from the beginning. The layout of the Candy Farm is different from all of the other farms. Instead of 5x5 land layout, it has a 3x5 layout at the bottom with a 2x5 layout extension on the left side. Enchanting Candy Palace Donate candy to earn progress points. The Enchanting Candy Palace automatically upgrades as you reach certain levels of total progress points. After completing levels 5, 10, and 15, you win an event decoration for your main farms. Only levels 5,10, and 15 total progress points are listed for you by the palace. The other total progress points needed for each level is estimated in the following table. You must keep track of your total progress points to know exactly how many you have, but the progress point meter in the Enchanting Candy Palace will help you estimate how close you are to the next level. Hidden Decorations in Land Expansions When you purchase a land expansion, sometimes a decoration or other prize comes with the land. | class="article-table" style="border:1px black solid; text-align:center; width:auto;" | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | |- | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | |- | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" |Nostalgic Carousel (+60) |- | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | |- | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | |- | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" |Funny Flyer (+50) | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" |Cotton Candy Machine (+24) | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | |- | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" |Gumball Machine (+5) | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | |- | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" | | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" |Gumball Machine (+5) | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" |Gumball Machine (+5) | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" |Gumball Machine (+5) | style="border: 1px solid #777777; width:100px; height:100px;" |Cotton Candy Machine (+24) | Farm Building and Upgrade Costs Sugar Field Alpaca Pen Sweet Cherry Orchard Sweet Almond Orchard Cocoa Tree Orchard Sugar Mill Crushing Mill Composter Candy Caravan Candy Factory Fence Gate Simple Trailer Home Fancy Trailer Home Pay Booth Decorations Rewards Trade your vouchers for prizes at the Voucher Trader Rank in the Top 5 to receive a Candy Chicken Coop Hard Work Rewards As you reach certain levels of vouchers collected during the event, you are given an award for your hard work. Tips and Strategies - Purchase land expansions for land with the highest level hidden decorations first - Build only 1 Sweet Cherry Orchard and 1 Sweet Almond Orchard - Upgrade the Candy Caravan early since it provides workers without lowering happiness and reduces the building time of other buildings - Fields, Orchards, and Alpaca Pens produce close to double the amount with each upgrade except for Pasture Grass from fields. Upgrade before buying more Level 1 buildings - If you have multiple fields growing different things while you are away from the farm, grow Pasture Grass on the lowest Level field you have since the upgraded fields do not provide as much increased production - Select your upgrades by how long they take. Make quick upgrades while you are active on the farm and longer timed upgrades while you are away. 'Candy Values' Donate candy made your Candy Factory to upgrade the Enchanting Candy Palace. Each candy donated rewards you with Progress Points and Vouchers. 'Land Expansion Costs' If you need more land on your Candy Farm, you can purchase it with either Sugar Dollars or Gold. 'Hidden Decorations in Land Expansions' When you purchase a land expansion, sometimes a decoration or other prize comes with the land. 'Farm Building and Upgrade Costs' Sugar Field Alpaca Pen Sweet Cherry Orchard Sweet Almond Orchard Cocoa Tree Orchard Sugar Mill Crushing Mill Composter Candy Caravan Candy Factory Fence Gate Simple Trailer Home Fancy Trailer Home Pay Booth Decorations 'Rewards' Trade your vouchers for prizes at the Voucher Trader Rank in the Top 5 to receive a Candy Chicken Coop Hard Work Rewards As you reach certain levels of vouchers collected during the event, you are given an award for your hard work. 'Tips and Strategies' - Purchase land expansions for land with the highest level hidden decorations first - Build only 1 Sweet Cherry Orchard and 1 Sweet Almond Orchard - Upgrade the Candy Caravan early since it provides workers without lowering happiness and reduces the building time of other buildings - Fields, Orchards, and Alpaca Pens produce close to double the amount with each upgrade except for Pasture Grass from fields. Upgrade before buying more Level 1 buildings - If you have multiple fields growing different things while you are away from the farm, grow Pasture Grass on the lowest Level field you have since the upgraded fields do not provide as much increased production - Select your upgrades by how long they take. Make quick upgrades while you are active on the farm and longer timed upgrades while you are away. [[Category